Gabriel Garza 2
This article is about the 2014 film. For other uses, see Gabriel Garza 2 (disambiguation). Gabriel Garza 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated comedy drama film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to 2011's Gabriel Garza, which began Gingo's reboot of the original Gabriel Garza series. It was directed and co-written by Geo G., co-written by J. David Stem, David N. Weiss, Erica Rivinoja and Brian Lynch, and produced by Teresa Cheng and John Cohen. Sometime after the first film, Gabriel is forced to leave from his house and stay with his father Marvin in his apartment, after skipping days of school. While Gabriel and the Wacky Pack discover that a greedy worker named Mr. Leek is plotting to kidnap all of the Elves and transform them into Dark Elves to destroy Gabriel for good, Gabriel and his gang team up with two enthusiastic siblings named Lily and Lester Stampla to stop Mr. Leek and turn the Elves back to normal. Zachary Gordon, Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, and Matthew Broderick reprised their respective roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Loy. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek, Elizabeth Peña as Celia, and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. It was Elizabeth Peña's last film role before her death on October 14, 2014. Gabriel Garza 2 premiered on June 25, 2014 at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival and was released in the United States and Canada on July 2, 2014. The film was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its storyline and humor, and was nominated in the 2015 Annie Award for "Best Animated Feature", but lost to Walt Disney Animation Studios' Big Hero 6. Having grossed over $1.1 billion worldwide, the film became the 19th-highest-grossing film of all time, the second-highest-grossing film of 2014, the fourth-highest-grossing animated film, and the second-highest-grossing non-Disney animated film, thus making it the highest-grossing Gingo film. Gabriel Garza 2 marks one of Universal Studios' most successful animated films to date, and is the most profitable film in the 26-year history of Gingo Animation. A third installment, titled Gabriel Garza 3, is set to be released on July 5, 2017. Plot A mysterious vehicle steals and eats all of the leeks from a village of leeks in Antietam Creek. Lily and Lester Stampla try to recruit Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole, to find out who ate the leeks. Gabriel refuses to help, claiming he is the adapted owner of Roge, Leno, Cole and the Elves. After Roge and Cole tell Gabriel and the Elves that they started the midnight party at Gabriel's room way back, they are distracted when they see that Leno will try to high jump with Roge's umbrella from the top of Gabriel's house. As Gabriel goes with Roge and Cole to the top of his house to save Leno from his act of daredevilry, he tries a long jump, but ends up crashing into the ground. Then Christine's (Gabriel's mother) car arrives, which almost hits Leno. More coming soon! Cast :Further information: List of Gabriel Garza characters *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garza, the 11-year-old best friend of the Wacky Pack. *Seann William Scott as Roge, the leader and the oldest member of the trio. *Ashton Kutcher as Leno, the middle member of the trio. *Josh Gad as Cole, the youngest member of the trio. *Matthew Broderick as Loy, Roge's older brother and scientist. *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Loy's new assistant, Lester's sister and Cole's love interest. *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Lily's brother. *Rob Corddry as Leek Leek Leek, better known as Mr. Leek, a man described as a "leek worker" who is known for using his mysterious vehicle to steal and eat all of the leeks from a village of leeks in Antietam Creek and kidnapping the Elves and into Dark Elves at his hideout. He used "leek" three times as his first, middle, and last name. *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother. *Jack McBrayer as Marvin Garza, Gabriel's father and Christine's divorced husband. *Hayden Panettiere as Desiree Garza, Gabriel's older sister. *Kristen Schaal as Mrs. John, Gabriel's bossy teacher in the new school. *Elizabeth Peña as Celia, Marvin's girlfriend. *Freddie Benedict as Adan, Celia's son. *Julie Lemieux as Jannie, Celia's daughter. *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend. *Geo G. as Jim the Elf, Tom the Elf, Sam the Elf, Jeff the Elf, Max the Elf, Additional Elves and Dark Elves. *Michael Wildshill as Additional Elves and Dark Elves. *Ryō Hirohashi as Japanese Leno. Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Jack Angel *Bridget Hoffman *Tara Strong *Bob Bergen *Jim Ward *Bill Farmer *Lori Alan *Mona Marshall *Jess Harnell *Yuri Lowenthal *Laraine Newman *Danny Mann *April Winchell *John Cygan *Ava Acres Production In July 2011, Universal Studios announced it was working with Gingo Animation on a sequel. On September 1, 2011, the film's release date was announced to be July 2, 2014. On March 20, 2012, it was announced Erica Rivinoja had been hired to do rewrites on the original screenplay by J. David Stem and David N. Weiss. In July 2012, Gingo announced that the sequel would be titled Gabriel 2: Lost in Reading, but it was later retitled Gabriel Garza 2 in March 2013, as the market research didn't like it. In September 2012, Rob Corddry was cast to voice the villain, while Isla Fisher was in early negotiations in the sequel. Fisher previously worked with Gingo as the voice of Nina in BJ and Wally (2006) and its sequel BJ and Wally: FusionMania (2008). Geo tweeted in November 2012 that Fisher had been cast in the film. On December 15, 2012, Universal and Gingo announced that Zachary Gordon, Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Matthew Broderick, Sarah Jessica Parker, Jack McBrayer, and Hayden Panettiere were reprising their roles in the sequel. On January 16, 2013, Elizabeth Peña was cast in a supporting role. On February 1, 2013, actor Jake T. Austin joined the cast of the film. In March 2013, actress Kristen Schaal was cast in a role. Julie Lemieux, Freddie Benedict and Jonathan Morgan Heit joined the cast during the production. Release Marketing The film's first teaser poster was released on April 25, 2013. Its first official teaser trailer was released on May 10, 2013, and was attached to Quest, also by Gingo. Another teaser trailer was attached to Disney's Frozen, on November 27, 2013. The film's first full trailer was released on March 7, 2014 and was attached to DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Throughout the year, trailers and 20 second teaser posters of the movie were shown. Several merchandise were made for Gabriel Garza 2, such as toys and figurines. Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 11 toys. A hardcover book, called The Art of Gabriel Garza 2, was published on May 26, 2014 by authors Sharon Gosling and Adam Newell, and a foreword by Geo G. and shows the detail of the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs and character sketches. A video game based on the film, titled Gabriel Garza 2, was released on June 10, 2014. Developed by Papaya Studio and published by Activision, the game was released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. On August 16, 2014, Activision made a own PC port of Gabriel Garza 2, published by Activision and developed by Exient Entertainment. A mobile game, titled Gabriel Garza: Running Frenzy, was released on June 12, 2014 for iOS and Android. It is an endless running game based on the film and is similar to Temple Run and Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Theatrical release Universal Pictures released Gabriel Garza 2 in the United States and Canada on July 2, 2014. The film premiered on June 25, 2014, as a special screening at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival. The film was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. The film is accompanied by the short animated film Burger Paradise. The film was released on June 27, 2014 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan and on June 30, 2014 in Japan. The film was also released on July 1, 2014 in Australia and the Netherlands. International releases It was announced on August 1, 2014 that Universal Pictures would release the film in China on November 7, 2014 in IMAX 3D. Home media Gabriel Garza 2 was released digitally on November 25, 2014, and was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 9, 2014. The theatrical short, Burger Paradise, was included. The Blu-ray combo pack and digital release is accompanied by a new animated short film The Wacky Time Has Past. A Target exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack includes a limited edition Elf plush. Soundtrack In December 2013, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh and James L. Venable, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. Reception Critical response Gabriel Garza 2 has received generally positive reviews. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 96% based on 275 reviews with a rating average of 8.4 out of 10. The website's consensus reads: "Gabriel Garza 2 supplies a coolest animated sequel to its predecessor." On review aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a "generally favorable" rating score of 84 out of 100 based on 56 reviews. Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequel In September 2014, Universal and Gingo announced a third film with a release date of November 18, 2016. Puss in Boots writer Tom Wheeler was hired to write the third film's screenplay. On December 23, 2014, Gingo announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard artist on the first two films, will direct the third film in his directorial debut, with John Cohen returning to produce it. In June 2015, Universal delayed the release to July 5, 2017. Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gabriel Garza 2 Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Gingo Animation Wiki